1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to a camera system and a method of mass producing a camera system.
2. Description of Related Art
As camera systems become more widely used in increasingly smaller devices, demand for smaller, lighter, thinner, better and cheaper camera systems increases. However, current solutions may not optimally and/or simultaneously satisfy all design parameters.